Cuti
by Sunny Haynsworth
Summary: Renjun yang mengaku sebagai cicit tercantik Nyi Roro Kidul tak menginginkan apapun selain "Cuti Mengejan". Demi tuhan, ia lelah jika harus melahirkan bayi setiap tahun. NoRen! gs for Renjun. Slight NoMin & MarkRen


Bandung, 2017

"woy zygot kremi! kau menghalangi jalanku!"

Helaan nafas kasar sengaja Jeno hembuskan. Sumpah, ia bosan mendengar suara itu dan sialnya lagi, Jeno harus menerima kenyataan bahwa mereka serumah. Ya, untuk satu tahun ke depan terpaksa Jeno harus menampung wanita menyebalkan itu di rumahnya.

Alasannya cukup klise.

Balas budi keluarganya.

"Yang kau sebut zygot kremi ini adalah pemilik rumah yang kau tempati sekarang, Renjun"

Jeno menyingkir setelah memberi pembelaan untuk dirinya sendiri. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau mau kemana? Apa-apaan pakaianmu itu? Kau mau fashion show?"

"Aku akan berkencan. Kupinjam kacamatamu sebentar ya?"

"Jangan pulang malam! Aku tak mau ayah marah karena tak menjagamu dengan benar"

Renjun tersenyum mengejek. "Kau mengkhawatirkanku?"

"Siapa bilang aku khawatir padamu? Aku hanya mengkhawatirkan keselamatan diriku sendiri dari amukan ayah"

Renjun mengangguk malas seraya menggerutu, "Terus saja mengelak, sialan! Apa susahnya bilang khawatir?"

.

.

.

.

Sudah lewat jam 7 malam namun Renjun belum juga kembali dari acara kencannya. Dalam hati Jeno sudah menyiapkan sumpah serapah andalannya, namun sepertinya ia tak mungkin langsung memarahi Renjun karena saat ini teman-temannya sedang berkunjung. Bukan sekedar berkunjung melainkan menginap untuk mendiskusikan sesuatu.

"Jika kita memberi makanan masing-masing anggota yang bekerja sebanyak Rp 15.000, apakah itu cukup?" Tanya Xiyeon, perempuan yang menjabat sebagai bendahara OSIS.

"Untuk makanan anggota sebaiknya kita pakai 5000 saja agar anggaran hemat. Aku masih sanggup memberi makan kalian, bagaimana jika seksi konsumsi memasak di rumahku dan membawa makanannya ke sekolah untuk para anggota?" saran Jeno seraya menaikturunkan alisnya menggoda.

"Atau mungkin kita yang akan berpesta di rumah kak Jeno setelah acara selesai, bagaimana?" kali ini chenle –anggota OSIS- bersuara. "Ada tanggal merah setelah hari terakhir acara kita, bukankah terdengar menyenangkan? Kita bisa berpesta untuk mengakrabkan diri dengan para anggota lainnya seraya bertukar pikiran"

"Bagaimana, Pak Ketua?" Tanya Jisung penuh harap. Jeno mengangguk pasrah, tak masalah baginya karena rumah ini memang besar dan cukup menampung semua anggotanya.

Lagipula, saran para anggotanya itu memang terdengar menyenangkan. Ia berharap saat itu semua rasa penatnya akan hilang.

"Apa persiapannya sudah matang, seksi peralatan?" Jeno bertanya dengan nada tenangnya.

"Siap, Pak Ketua. Terakhir kali saya cek, semuanya sudah lengkap"

"Bagus! Seksi keamanan?"

"Kami sudah menghubungi kepolisian untuk membantu kelancaran acara kita nanti"

"Seksi konsumsi?"

"Kami siap memasak hehe"

"Sek-"

CKLEK* (anggap aja ini suara pintu kebuka)

Renjun melepas sepatunya asal lalu menyernyit saat melihat kumpulan makhluk sejenis Jeno sedang berkumpul di ruang tamu. "Jen-"

"Renjun?" Jisung menggumam tak percaya.

"kau serumah dengan kak Jeno?"

"Kau mengenalku?" Renjun menunjuk hidungnya sendiri dengan wajah heran.

"Tentu saja, kelasku berhadapan dengan kelasmu."

"Tapi aku tidak pernah melihatmu" ujar gadis itu cuek. Renjun menyimpan sepatunya di rak lalu berjalan ke sebuah pintu yang mereka ketahui sebagai pintu kamar Jeno.

"K-kalian sekamar juga?" Renjun melenggang pergi, tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Jisung barusan.

"Jenoooo~ kemari!" Jeno menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kasar sebelum menghampiri Renjun yang memanggilnya.

"Mereka adik kakak?" Tanya Xiyeon heran –setengah cemburu.

Chenle menggelengkan kepalanya, "Wajah mereka sama sekali tak mirip, kau yakin mereka saudara kandung?"

Sedangkan di dalam kamar, Jeno bersedekap tangan seraya menatap tajam pada gadis yang seenak jidatnya malah berguling-guling nyaman di atas kasur miliknya yang tadi masih tertata rapi.

Ya.

TADI.

Sekarang tidak lagi.

"Besok ada pesta ulang tahun dan aku ingin kau pergi bersamaku." Renjun berujar santai dengan mata terpejam, tak menghiraukan ekspresi kaget sang lawan bicara. "ini masalah harga diriku, jika kau tidak mau ya sudah, aku akan mencari lelaki lain untuk ku ajak ke pesta"

Jeno mendengus. "Aku akan mempertimbangkan ajakanmu, tapi kau harus menjelaskan alasannya padaku."

Renjun menutup wajah lelahnya dengan bantal. "Alasannya terlalu memalukan, cukup katakan ya atau tidak"

"Tidak sebelum kau menjelaskan alasannya padaku, Renjun"

"Begini, kau punya sahabat sedari kecil yang kau percaya sebagai satu-satunya orang yang mengerti dirimu selama ini, tapi bayangkan rasanya jika orang itu merebut kekasih yang telah kau pacari selama 2 tahun. Yeah… sebut saja dia penikung. Sebenarnya pesta itu bukan hanya pesta ulang tahun, tapi juga sekaligus pesta pertunangan" Renjun menendang-nendang udara kosong.

"Ku tebak, orang itu adalah pemilik pestanya bukan?" Renjun mengangguk membenarkan.

Jeno menggulung lengan kemejanya sampai sikut dan kembali bersedekap tangan, kali ini ditambah dengan aksi mengelus dagu, layaknya seorang pengusaha yang mempertimbangkan tawaran investasi menggiurkan.

"Jadi bagaimana? Kau mau tidak?" Tanya renjun memastikan.

"Perang harga diri seperti ini sangat menyenangkan dan sepertinya menolak bukanlah jawaban yang tepat kan?" Jeno memasang seringai jahatnya, dan entah kenapa itu memberi efek menular pada lawan bicaranya.

Renjun bangkit secara tiba-tiba, menatap Jeno dengan raut tak percayanya. "kakak, kau tidak bercanda kan?"

"Apa aku salah dengar? Kau memanggilku kakak?" Jeno membuat gerakan mengorek telinganya dengan ekspresi yang terlihat menyebalkan di mata Renjun, namun gadis itu lebih memilih untuk mengabaikannya.

"Anggap saja itu sebagai rasa terima kasihku, mulai sekarang aku akan memanggilmu kakak."

"Bagus, nak. mulai sekarang berbaktilah padaku hahaha" tawa Jeno terhenti saat ia mengingat sesuatu. "Sebentar, bukankah tadi kau bilang mau berkencan? Kenapa tidak meminta bantuan pada kekasihmu saja?"

Renjun menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "YANG BERTUNANGAN KAN KEKASIHKU BODOH! Ya tuhan! Jadi sedari tadi kau tidak mengerti maksud perkataanku sama sekali?! AKU DITIKUNG SAHABATKU SENDIRI, SIALAN! AKU DITIKUNG!"

"Jadi kau baru saja putus? Wajahmu tergolong baik-baik saja untuk ukuran wanita yang tertikung" jawab jeno seraya mengelap wajahnya.

"Air mataku terlalu berharga untuk menangisi pria brengsek sepertinya"

Renjun mendekat, membisikan sesuatu tepat di telinga Jeno. "Kau tahu? Jika aku menangis, identitasku yang sebenarnya akan terbongkar. Semua orang akan tercengang"

"Memang kau siapa? Siluman?" Jeno memutar bola matanya jengah. Renjun menggelengkan kepalanya dengan ekspresi wajah yang dibuat semenggemaskan mungkin. "Ada apa dengan ekspresimu? Kau pikir kau cantik?"

"Aku memang cantik kok!" protes Renjun tak terima. Jeno merasa dadanya meledak karena harus berbicara dengan jarak wajah sedekat ini. Ia bohong, dalam hati ia mengakui bahwa perempuan di depannya ini memang sangat cantik.

"secantik putri duyung," lanjut renjun percaya diri.

"Putri duyung dari Pantai mana, Sayang?"

"Putri duyung dari pantai selatan. Kau tidak tahu? Aku ini cicit Nyi Roro Kidul"

Jeno berdecak kemudian menoyor pelan kepala gadis di depannya. "Jangan terlalu banyak berkhayal! Cantik-cantik gila, " Ujarnya seraya berlalu dari sana dengan langkah yang tidak bisa dibilang santai.

Renjun tak tinggal diam, ia menyusul lelaki itu dengan wajah jahilnya. "Katakan sekali lagi, Jeno! kau menyebutku cantik kan tadi?"

"Apa itu penting? Cantik ataupun tidak, kau sama sekali bukan tipeku"

"Aku tak peduli dengan tipemu, aku hanya ingin mendengar pengakuanmu saja. Apasih susahnya mengakui kecantikanku?"

"Ok cantik, sekarang pergilah ke kamarku dan bereskan kekacauan yang kau buat tadi," ujar Jeno bertepatan dengan tibanya mereka di ruang tamu.

Semua orang disana memandang mereka berdua dengan tatapan curiga, masih dengan wajah penasaran yang sangat kentara.

"Kekacauan apa?" Tanya Renjun dengan wajah bodohnya.

"Ranjangku, Renjun sayang" desis Jeno penuh penekanan.

"Kau saja. Aku malas. Sampai jumpa semuanya~"

Jisung bersuara, "Kak, dia adikmu?"

"Bukan, dia istriku"

"APA?!"

"Aku bercanda, kenapa kalian seserius itu?" Jeno terkikik sendiri.

"Kukira benar. Jadi dia siapamu, kak?"

"Calon nenek dari cucu-cucuku"

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi yang tenang dengan latar suara kicauan burung memang menjadi idaman semua orang. Apalagi jika ditambah dengan semerbak wewangian masakan lezat dari arah dapur yang memanjakan perut, menggelitik untuk segera bangun dari tidur dan duduk tegak di meja makan. Namun sayang, pagi hari yang Jeno idamkan-

"Upil banteng satu ini pemalas sekali. Aku heran kenapa wanita-wanita bodoh di sekolahku malah mengidolakannya? Lihat! Ia bahkan tidur dengan mulut menganga, wajahnya pun tak setampan artis korea. Apanya yang menarik?" –hanyalah angan-angan.

Jeno menggerutu dalam hati, meskipun matanya tertutup tapi ia tidak tidur, ia dapat mendengar dengan jelas gumaman si gadis menyebalkan yang selalu sukses memancing amarahnya tersebut.

"Woy! Jeno! Setengah jam lagi gerbang sekolah tutup, kau mau kita telat?"

"Kita? Kau berangkat sendiri saja pakai kendaraan umum! Aku sudah mandi sejam yang lalu, hanya tinggal mengganti baju dan berangkat"

Renjun merengut, "Tapi aku tak tahan dengan aroma di dalam angkot, aku ikut denganmu ya?"

"Kau pikir aku mau menatap wajah gadis menyebalkan sepertimu? Kau itu tebal muka sekali, sudah menumpang tinggal, menyebalkan, seenaknya menghinaku, dan sekarang kau ingin ikut menebeng di motorku? parasit sepertimu harusnya tahu diri"

Jeno meregangkan tubuhnya yang terasa pegal. Ia berjalan ke kamar mandi, melewati Renjun seolah gadis itu hanyalah makhluk tak kasat mata.

"Ya sudah, aku naik angkot saja" timpal Renjun dengan wajah santainya, sama sekali tak tersinggung dengan ucapan Jeno. Ia sudah biasa. Semenjak ia datang, Jeno memang selalu berkata pedas dan menohok hati, bahkan pria itu tak segan menegurnya setiap kali ia berbuat salah.

Jarak dari rumah Jeno ke sekolah hanyalah 400 meter. Sebenarnya Renjun bisa saja berjalan kaki, tapi berhubung pelajaran pertamanya hari ini adalah olahraga, ia tak ingin membuang-buang energi sebelum pelajaran melelahkan itu dimulai. Jadi ia putuskan untuk naik angkot saja.

"Lah? Dimana angkotnya?" gumamnya heran.

Seorang pria berseragam polisi menghampirinya.

"Neng, angkot hari ini sedang mogok kerja, kendaraan online juga saat ini sedang berhenti beroperasi"

"Kenapa, pak?"

"Ini salah satu bentuk demo untuk memperoleh keadilan dari walikota dan dinas perhubungan mengenai pemerataan jumlah kendaraan online dan angkutan kota konvensional."

Renjun hanya tersenyum tipis sebelum pergi, sibuk merutuk dalam hati dengan rasa kesal yang semakin menjadi.

"Ya sudah, jalan kaki sajalah"

Ia melangkah agak cepat, sesekali berlari kecil agar cepat sampai tujuan. Baru sekitar seratus meter ia tempuh, ia merasa handphone di saku roknya bergetar. Ternyata Jeno mengiriminya pesan. Belum sampai ia memasukkan kembali handphonenya ke dalam saku, sebuah suara klakson terdengar di sampingnya.

Itu Jeno dan senyum menyebalkannya.

"Naiklah, 5 menit lagi gerbang akan tutup"

Tanpa banyak bicara, Renjun mendudukkan diri di jok belakang Jeno yang agak tinggi.

Kenapa juga pria itu harus membawa motor ninja seperti ini? Merepotkan!

Tak sampai lima menit, mereka pun tiba di parkiran. Namun kendaraan disana sudah terlampau penuh.

"Jeno, masih ada tempat di parkiran belakang" Saran security bernama Taeil.

"Tapi itu artinya aku harus melewati lapangan luar, Pak. Jam segini siswa kelas lain mungkin sudah mulai pemanasan disana" Jeno menoleh ke belakang saat merasakan sebuah tepukan di bahunya.

"Ada apa, renjun sayang?"

"Sayang pantatmu! Parkir dibelakang saja, sekalian turunkan aku di lapang. Hari ini kelasku olahraga"

Tak ingin memperpanjang masalah, Jeno hanya bisa menurut. Sesuai dengan apa yang Jeno duga tadi, ternyata para siswa tengah bersiap-siap untuk melakukan pemanasan, namun guru olahraga tak tampak disana.

Jeno mengerem motornya di area kosong sebelah lapangan. Renjun turun lalu menyerahkan helmnya tanpa berkata apapun dan mulai berbaris bersama teman-temannya yang mayoritas tengah menatap heran pada gadis itu.

"Renjun!" panggil Jeno agak keras. Semuanya menoleh, namun Jeno hanya memfokuskan pandangannya pada gadis menyebalkan itu.

"Jangan pulang sebelum aku menjemputmu"

Renjun melotot kesal, ucapan seperti itu hanya akan membuat teman-temannya berspekulasi macam-macam. Baru saja ia berniat untuk menjawab, Jeno sudah memacu kendaraannya menjauh dari sana.

"Ada hubungan apa kau dengan ketua OSIS kita?" Tanya Lami –teman sebangkunya.

Renjun berdehem pelan lalu mengedikan bahunya.

Well, Lami adalah wanita yang sangat terobsesi dengan Jeno, sedari awal masa orientasi siswa, gadis itu memang gigih sekali mencari perhatian Jeno dan anggota OSIS lainnya. Bahkan Lami berani menggoda Jeno terang-terangan saat ada sesi pengumpulan tanda tangan panitia.

"Renjun, jika memang kau berpacaran dengan kak Jeno, aku rela. Tapi jangan ganggu kak Chenle ya? ia harapanku satu-satunya saat ini jika memang benar kak Jeno sudah dimiliki olehmu"

"Renjun, kau dan ketua OSIS itu pacaran?"

Tanya Kun –ketua kelasnya.

"Bisakah kita mulai pemanasannya? Aku malas menjawab pertanyaan tak penting seperti itu"

.

.

.

.

"Gosipnya cepat tersebar ya? haha"

"Kau masih bisa tertawa, sialan? Aku rugi jika harus digosipkan denganmu" desis Renjun tajam dengan wajah kesalnya.

Jeno, pria yang tertawa tadi hanya mengedikan bahu lalu menyeruput bubble teanya.

"Dan kenapa kau malah duduk di hadapanku? Cafeteria ini luas, masih ada bangku kosong di tengah sana, bukankah kau suka menjadi pusat perhatian? Duduk di pojok seperti ini bukan gayamu sama sekali, Jeno"

"Tahu apa kau soal gayaku? Asal kau tahu saja, dengan pesonaku ini, dimanapun aku berada aku selalu menjadi pusat perhatian" jawab Jeno dengan wajah congkaknya. "bukankah kita akan datang ke pesta pertunangan temanmu?" Kali ini Jeno berbisik dengan suara yang nyaris tak terdengar.

"Tentu saja, kau kan sudah berjanji akan menemaniku"

Jeno menyedot bubble teanya kemudian bersedekap tangan. "Biarkan saja gosip tentang kita menyebar. Aku hanya ingin membuat hubungan kita terdengar nyata, apa tidak aneh jika kita yang biasanya jarang terlihat dekat malah datang mendadak berpasangan secara lengket dalam suasana super canggung dan mencurigakan nanti malam?"

Renjun menjentikan jarinya. "Benar juga, kau memang ahli dalam menyusun strategi! Tak sia-sia kau bersemedi di atas ranjangmu dalam keadaan menganga tadi pagi"

Jeno facepalm. "Andai saja bubble yang ku sedot ini bisa berubah menjadi peluru, mungkin saat ini kau sudah kutembak sampai mati terkapar di lantai"

Nada sarkas yang Jeno berikan nyatanya tak membuat gadis itu tersinggung. Sekali lagi, Renjun sudah biasa.

Renjun menyeringai, "Daripada menembakku dengan bubble, kenapa tidak menembakku dalam artian lain saja?"

Jeno melotot, ia menggelengkan kepalanya, tak setuju dengan pertanyaan yang Renjun ajukan barusan.

"Kau mau aku menembaki sesuatu di rahimmu?"

DZIG!

"Sialan! Kenapa malah menoyorku?" Jeno memandang sekelilingnya dengan cepat, sedikit meringis saat mendapati teman-temannya tengah tertawa geli akibat ulah berani Renjun barusan.

"Perbaiki dulu kemiringan otakmu, Kak. Maksudku kenapa kau tak menembakku saja untuk dijadikan pacar? Aku baru tahu jika otakmu ternyata sekotor itu"

"Habisnya pengucapanmu tadi sedikit ambigu, kau juga memandangku dengan ekspresi menggoda"

"Terserahlah, berbicara dengan upil bison sepertimu ternyata sangat menguras kesabaranku" Renjun menghabiskan baksonya dengan cepat, mengabaikan tatapan jijik Jeno.

"Kau rakus sekali" Renjun mendongak, menatap Jeno dengan tajam. "Aku jujur, Renjun"

"Aku tak butuh komentar super jujurmu! Pergi saja jika kau jijik, aku juga terpaksa menghabiskan ini demi bisa pergi secepatnya dari hadapanmu"

"Pantas saja kekasihmu memilih wanita lain, kau itu tak menarik sama sekali"

BRAK

Semua orang menoleh ke arahnya, mungkin mereka kaget dengan gebrakannya di meja kantin barusan, namun Renjun tak peduli. Dengan perlahan Renjun menormalkan deru nafasnya, lalu kembali menatap Jeno, kali ini dengan raut datarnya.

"Seonggok upil bison telah sukses membuatku kehilangan selera makan," ujar Renjun singkat sebelum berlalu dari sana, meninggalkan Jeno yang tengah menata kembali puing-puing harga dirinya yang hancur berserakan akibat ulah gadis itu.

Sejak saat itu, 'upil bison' menjadi panggilan terfenomenal di sekolah dan Jeno rasanya ingin sekali mengutuk Renjun menjadi kodok penghuni daun teratai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk menunggu?" Jeno menyelonong masuk ke kamar Renjun saat si pemilik sedang asyik bermain game di ranjang.

"Untuk apa aku membuang-buang waktu berhargaku hanya untuk menunggumu? Lebih baik aku berjalan kaki dan segera bersiap untuk malam nanti" jawab Renjun tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada Jeno.

"Ah ya… malam ini kau tidak usah menemaniku, lebih baik aku datang sendiri saja"

Jeno mendelik tak terima, ia duduk menyilangkan kaki di ranjang Renjun lalu mengguncang bahu gadis itu agak keras. "Lalu bagaimana dengan nasib harga dirimu, Renjun? Perang harga diri seperti ini sangat sayang untuk kulewatkan"

"Persetan dengan harga diri"

"Kau itu kenapa sih? Apa kau tersinggung dengan perkataanku tadi?" Renjun menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. "ok, aku minta maaf jika kau memang tersinggung. tapi-"

"Berisik! Kau mengganggu konsentrasiku!" Renjun menaruh handphonenya asal lalu berbaring menyamping menghadap Jeno.

"aku sudah biasa dengan segala perkataan menusuk dari mulut pedasmu, kak. Jadi tak usah khawatir soal tadi, aku hanya kesal karena kau tak berhenti mengoceh saat aku sedang fokus menikmati makananku"

"Jujur, aku kaget saat melihat kau menggebrak meja tadi"

"Lalu apa peduliku?" jawaban acuh yang memuakkan itu membuat Jeno menghela nafas kasar.

Renjun menoleh saat merasa handphonenya bergetar. Dengan panik ia mencari beberapa buku dan pensil lalu membukanya secara asal setelah melihat ID Caller di handphonenya tadi. Ayahnya melakukan panggilan video dan itu artinya ia harus berakting serajin mungkin.

"Renjun, ayahmu?"

"Berpura-puralah kau sedang mengajariku agar Papih bangga memiliki putri serajin diriku" ujar Renjun dalam satu tarikan nafas sebelum menerima panggilan video dari ayahnya.

"Haiiii~ Aku sedang belajar bersama kak Jeno, Pih. Handphoneku sengaja tak berdering agar konsentrasiku tak pecah, tapi layarnya terus berkedip dan ternyata Papih memanggil hehe"

 _"Bagus, belajar yang rajin dan jangan merepotkan kak Jeno ya? Papih belum bisa menjengukmu bulan ini, ada proyek di mataram dan Mamihmu juga sedang sibuk di bali."_

"Ya, tidak masalah…"

 _"Jangan menangis, kau sudah besar, malulah pada kak Jeno"_

"Pih! Aku tidak menangis!"

 _"Uang jajanmu sudah habis?"_

"Masih ada sekitar dua ratus ribu"

 _"Ya sudah, besok akan Papih transfer lagi. Sekarang lanjutkan saja dulu belajarnya ya? Sampai jumpa"_

Renjun kembali menaruh handphonenya, lalu membereskan 'properti darurat' yang ia siapkan tadi. Diam-diam, Jeno memandang iri pada Renjun dan tak sadar ia terlarut dalam lamunannya sendiri.

"Kak, jangan melamun di kamarku. Kalau kakak kesurupan, nanti aku yang repot" Lamunan Jeno buyar setelah mendengar kalimat menjengkelkan barusan.

"Temani aku belanja" perintah Jeno tegas, namun Renjun menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Tidak mau! Aku sibuk. Masih banyak yang harus ku rencanakan untuk malam nanti"

"Tenang saja, selama ada aku disana, kau akan selamat"

"Tapi malam ini aku tidak akan datang bersamamu, kak" Renjun berdiri di hadapan Jeno, menatap lelaki itu dengan ekspresi kesalnya.

"Tidak mau tahu, pokoknya kau harus datang bersamaku" Jeno bangkit, lalu mencengkram bahu gadis itu dengan kasar. "Kudengar mantan kekasihku akan bertunangan malam ini. Dia perempuan dari kelas sebelah, namanya Jaemin. Apa si penikung yang kau maksud itu adalah dia?"

"JADI MR KRIK-KRIK BEREMOTICON LOVE YANG SELALU ADA DI DERETAN TERATAS CHAT WHATSAPP SI IDIOT ITU KAU?"

"Aku tidak tahu jika dunia sesempit ini" Jeno tertawa sendiri. "Sudah ku bilang kan perang harga diri seperti ini sangat sayang untuk dilewatkan? Jadi jangan menolak lagi, aku akan tetap datang bersamamu dan membuktikan pada Jaemin bahwa aku baik-baik saja setelah putus dengannya dua bulan yang lalu"

"Apa siswa lain tahu-"

"Tidak, kami backstreet" jawab Jeno cepat tanpa memberi kesempatan pada Renjun untuk menuntaskan pertanyaannya. "Aku penasaran, sebenarnya siapa keka-oh maaf, mantan kekasihmu, Renjun?"

"Mark dari kelas XII-IPA-3"

"Sekedar informasi, kami tak pernah akur sejak ia kalah dalam pencalonan OSIS tahun lalu"

Jeno mengepalkan tangannya dengan ekspresi datar. "Si brengsek itu hanya bermodalkan tampang, otaknya benar-benar kosong"

"kau juga sama, hanya bermodalkan tampang" Renjun terkikik sendiri. "Tapi kuakui, otakmu lumayan lebih baik dari mantanku itu"

Jeno mendecak sebal, "Apasih yang membuatmu betah jadi kekasih brengsek itu?"

"Aku malas menjawab pertanyaan seperti ini"

"Ok, kau harus move on. Lupakan si brengsek itu dan carilah lelaki lain yang lebih baik darinya nanti"

"Jeno, disaat seperti ini, kau jadi terlihat keren di mataku"

Jeno melotot horror, sedangkan Renjun hanya memasang senyum tanpa dosanya. "jangan bilang kau mengagumiku…?"

"Well, aku hanya memuji, tak lebih" melihat wajah Renjun yang tampak jujur, Jeno berdehem pelan untuk mengurangi rasa malunya.

"Jadi bagaimana? Aku boleh datang kan malam ini? Ya… anggap saja untuk membalaskan dendamku yang belum tuntas pada Jaemin"

"Menolak pun percuma kan?" Jeno menyeret Renjun ke kamarnya dengan semangat, sedangkan Renjun hanya facepalm di belakangnya. "Woy, santai saja bisa tidak?"

Jeno tersenyum, "hari ini aku terlalu excited! Seperti di film-film, membalas dendam seperti ini rasanya menyenangkan, aku tak sabar melihat ekspresi mereka nanti."

"Semoga saja endingnya tak sama seperti di film-film romansa yang selalu mamihku tonton"

.

.

.

.

.

[2024]

Orang tua zaman dahulu tidak bosan mengingatkan pada anak muda untuk selalu berhati-hati dalam bertutur kata karena seucap sumpah saja bisa menjadi boomerang dalam kehidupan. Apa yang kita ucapkan, entah itu bernada serius atau bercanda, sedikit banyak bisa menjadi kenyataan karena takdir memang suka sekali bermain-main dengan manusia. Semua yang telah terjadi memang patut disyukuri meskipun manusia sesekali menyerukan penyesalannya.

Seperti halnya yang Renjun alami. 7 tahun lalu dimana ia dan Jeno datang sebagai pasangan ke acara tunangan mantan mereka ternyata menjadi awal dari "film romansa" yang tak pernah mereka harapkan sebelumnya. Ribuan kata mungkin terlalu sedikit untuk menguraikan kisah tak terduga mereka.

Namun kita bisa mengambil 5 kata kunci.

Celaka.

Berpisah.

Menikah.

Berkeluarga.

Bencana.

Di pesta pertunangan Jaemin, mereka tak sengaja menenggak Wine dan pulang ke rumah dalam keadaan mabuk berat. Sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan pun terjadi. Mereka 'tidur' bersama dan membuat kedua orang tua mereka marah besar. Dan hari itu adalah hari terakhir Jeno melihat Renjun setelah ia dengan lantangnya berkata akan bertanggung jawab atas semua yang terjadi.

Beruntung Renjun tidak hamil dan masih bisa melanjutkan sekolah karena tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu mengenai kejadian itu Selain mereka dan orang tua masing-masing, namun sayang sekali wanita itu harus melanjutkan sekolah di tempat yang berbeda dengan Jeno –dengan alasan tertentu.

Orang tua mereka sepakat untuk menikahkan keduanya setelah Renjun lulus sebagai bentuk pertanggungjawaban. Dari situlah semua bencana dimulai. Bencana rumah tangga yang membuat Renjun frustasi di tengah kemewahan yang Jeno berikan dalam hidupnya.

"Jenoooooo! hiks… aku hamil lagiiii" Renjun membanting pintu kamar mandi dan menghampiri Jeno yang tengah memasang dasi di depan cermin kamar mereka.

Ia menyodorkan testpack bergaris dua sedangkan Jeno hanya meliriknya sekilas.

"Baguslah, itu artinya kita keluarga subur"

"SUBUR PANTATMU! Tidak bisakah aku cuti mengejan?" jerit Renjun frustasi.

Jeno berdiri menghadap istrinya, "aku janji ini yang terakhir, setelah kau melahirkan nanti kita harus memakai alat kontra-"

"Kau juga bilang begitu di kehamilanku yang kedua!" Renjun menyeka air matanya cepat lalu pergi dari sana setelah mendengar tangisan anak-anaknya. Jeno memandangi kepergian istrinya dengan tatapan bersalah.

Bukan tanpa alasan Renjun merasa begitu tertekan dengan kabar kehamilannya. Di usia 6 tahun pernikahan, ia dan Jeno telah dikaruniai 5 orang anak dan di perutnya saat ini telah tumbuh janin yang akan menjadi anak keenamnya. Melahirkan hampir setiap tahun membuat punggungnya sakit. Badannya juga menjadi gampang lelah padahal usianya baru menginjak 25 tahun dua minggu yang lalu.

Kewajibannya sebagai seorang ibu dari 5 orang anak membuatnya sulit membagi waktu untuk mengejar mimpinya menjadi seorang diplomat. Jangankan menjadi diplomat, kuliah saja ia tak sempat. Dan jangankan kuliah, untuk merawat diri sendiri saja selalu ada sesuatu yang membuatnya terhambat.

"Mama, bus sekolah sudah tiba, ken berangkat ya? Sampai jumpa nanti~"

"Mama, Ben juga harus berangkat, dadah~"

"Hati-hati, jika ada orang asing yang menawarkan permen, coklat dan makanan lain, jangan didengarkan, ok? Jay! Joy! duduk dan makan bubur kalian!" seru Renjun pada anak-anaknya seraya menenangkan Fei –bayinya yang baru berusia 4 bulan.

Jeno datang dan langsung menggendong kedua anak kembarnya yang sedang berlari-lari di ruang tengah.

"Hey, anak papa jangan nakal. Kasihan mama harus mengejar kalian. Sekarang habiskan buburnya dan jadi anak penurut, ok?" jay dan joy hanya tersenyum pada sang papa. Jeno yang merasa si kembar sudah 'jinak' pun mendekat ke arah istrinya setelah menurunkan anak-anaknya dari gendongan.

"Apa kita harus menambah baby sitter?"

"Kau bisa telat kuliah, kenapa tidak langsung berangkat?" Tanya Renjun tanpa memandang Jeno.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Aku tidak peduli jika kuliahku telat. Jawab pertanyaanku, apa kita harus menambah baby sitter?"

Renjun mendengus, "Tidak perlu, satu saja sudah cukup untukku. Sekarang cepat pergi sebelum dosenmu mengamuk"

"Aku tahu kau marah karena kuliahmu harus kembali tertunda. Tenangkan dirimu, kita akan bicarakan ini lagi nanti sore"

"Mungkin maksudmu nanti malam?", sindir Renjun tepat sasaran.

Jeno memang jarang sekali pulang sore hari ataupun siang hari. Pulang jam 5 sore adalah hal yang langka karena lelaki itu selalu kembali saat jarum jam telah menunjuk angka 10.

"Jangan memancingku untuk bertengkar, ok? Sampai jumpa"

Jika kalian bertanya apakah Renjun dan Jeno saling mencintai, maka jawabannya adalah Ya. Bagi Jeno, tidak ada salahnya menjadi suami dari wanita yang pastinya akan memberinya keturunan berparas rupawan meskipun sifat wanita itu sangat ketus dan seringkali membuat emosinya terpancing.

Renjun bukan wanita lembut yang akan merangkai kata-kata penenang saat ia mendapat masalah. Wanita itu hanya akan diam dan memandanginya dengan tatapan khawatir, tapi diam-diam akan memberinya hadiah manis berupa sepiring telur mata sapi dengan pinggiran gosong serta taburan gula di atas bagian kuningnya. Manis sekali bukan?

Bukan kehidupan namanya jika kita tidak pernah merasa bosan, begitu pula dalam sebuah hubungan. Bagi Jeno yang hanyalah manusia biasa, hubungan yang ia jalani bersama istrinya memang lumayan hambar dan monoton. Cinta yang selama ini ia teguhkan dalam hatinya kadang pudar, namun tidak menghilang sepenuhnya karena pada beberapa waktu tertentu, getaran aneh di dadanya akan kembali berulah.

Getaran itu adalah getaran yang sama seperti yang ia rasakan saat pertama kali dipertemukan dengan Renjun setelah 2 tahun berpisah. Getaran yang sama seperti saat ia menyadari bahwa Renjun adalah pilihan terbaik yang tuhan berikan untuknya. Setelah sekian lama tinggal seatap, selalu saja ada beberapa hal yang menjadi bahan perdebatan meskipun mereka telah mencoba untuk saling memahami. Hingga akhirnya mereka sadar bahwa menjalani biduk rumah tangga ternyata tak semudah yang dibayangkan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jaemin datang berkunjung tadi siang" Renjun berujar pelan.

Jeno memandang istrinya lekat. Tak ada tanda-tanda cemburu. Wajah wanita itu terlampau datar dan terlalu tenang untuk ukuran seorang istri yang sedang membicarakan mantan kekasih suaminya. Bukannya fokus mencari sinyal kecemburuan, Jeno malah terlarut dalam tatapan yang renjun berikan.

"Jeno, rekor tahan kedipmu kali ini 13 detik"

Jeno mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali sebelum mendekap istrinya lebih erat. Ranjang mereka sedikit bergoyang akibat pergerakan kecil yang Jeno lakukan.

"Kau mengusirnya, sayang?"

"Tidak, ia yang pergi sendiri setelah aku memberinya sambutan berupa guyuran es teh di tengah terik matahari yang menyengat. Idiot itu mengejek perutku yang melar dan protes karena semua anak kita berwajah mirip denganmu. Ia bahkan memakiku habis-habisan begitu pintu terbuka. Jadi, bisa kau simpulkan siapa yang salah disini?"

Jeno menunjuk wajahnya ragu, "Aku?"

"Bukan kau, upil bison! Antara aku dan jaemin, siapa yang salah?"

"Tentu saja jaemin yang salah karena istriku selalu benar, bukan?"

Renjun terkekeh, "dasar bucin!"

"Aku ini hanya sesosok suami mulia yang terlalu mencintai istriku sendiri, bukan budak cinta. Apapun akan kulakukan asal istriku senang"

Dengusan kasar sepertinya sudah cukup untuk mengekspresikan betapa muaknya seorang huang renjun atas gombalan murahan yang jeno lontarkan.

"Mark terus mengirimiku pesan setiap saat. Besok tolong belikan aku sim card baru ya? Makhluk itu benar-benar mengganggu"

Jeno mengangguk. "Sekalian jual saja handphonemu yang sekarang. Nanti kubelikan yang terbaru dan termahal untukmu"

Renjun merengek, "Jenooo~ Jangan terlalu menghambur-hamburkan uang demi sesuatu yang tidak terlalu penting"

"Penting versiku dan versimu itu beda, sayang. Mau tahu apa yang paling penting dalam hidupku saat ini?", Bisik jeno tepat di telinga sang istri.

"Aku kan?" tebak renjun percaya diri.

"Bagiku, yang terpenting saat ini adalah bagaimana caranya mengukir senyuman di wajahmu," jawabnya seraya mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di pipi renjun.

"Jeno sayang, mau tahu tidak apa yang paling penting dalam hidupku saat ini?" tanya renjun dengan nada lucu.

Jeno mengangguk, "aku kan?"

"Bagiku, yang terpenting saat ini adalah bagaimana caranya membuatmu sadar betapa sakitnya melahirkan. Dengan begitu, mungkin saja kau akan berbaik hati untuk memberiku cuti mengejan hehehe"

"Besok anniversary kita-"

"Anniversary kita bulan depan, Jeno"

"Anniversary tidak resmi. Tanggal 26 juni adalah hari dimana ranjang ini bergoyang tanpa kendali hingga fajar menjelang. Di tanggal itu pula, aku menjelma menjadi sosok brengsek yang meniduri musuhku sendiri di bawah pengaruh alkohol. Dan sekarang, bisakah kita mereka adegan panas yang terjadi pada hari itu?"

Renjun menyeringai jahil, "Kau harus cuti selama 9 bulan ke depan"

"Itu ide buruk. Kejantananku bisa berkarat jika harus dibiarkan selama itu."

Renjun mencuri beberapa kecupan ringan di pipi jeno. "Jen, kau ingat apa yang terjadi saat terakhir kali aku melahirkan?"

"kau tidak bisa bangun dari ranjang selama tiga hari pasca melahirkan normal. Aku benar kan?"

Renjun mengangguk. "Tekanan darahku naik dan hampir mencapai 200. Kau tidak tahu betapa melelahkannya melahirkan karena kau tidak pernah mendampingiku sekalipun. Entah apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhku karena setelah melahirkan aku hampir pingsan dan mati rasa, namun samar-samar dokter mengatakan sesuatu tidak mengenakan yang tak mau kudengar. Mereka bilang aku bisa saja meninggal dunia"

Tak ada respon. Jeno memilih bungkam.

"Punggungku bertambah sakit seiring berjalannya waktu. Tubuhku tak sekuat dulu, padahal usiaku baru menginjak 25 tahun. Imunitasku bahkan menurun. Aku mengidap hipertensi dan kau juga tahu bahwa itu salah satu penyakit yang tidak bisa diremehkan karena bisa menyebabkan kematian"

Renjun meremas jemarinya sendiri saat lagi-lagi jeno tak memberi respon.

"Bukan tanpa alasan aku ingin berhenti menambah momongan. Untuk kali ini saja, biarkan aku menjadi wanita egois. Aku juga ingin memikirkan keselamatan nyawaku sendiri agar bisa membesarkan anak-anak kita dengan baik"

Jeno masih betah dengan keterdiamannya. entah apa yang pria itu pikirkan.

"Aku takut persalinanku nanti tidak sesuai harapan. Bisa saja aku tidak selamat. Terserah kau mau menyebutku istri penuntut atau apa, tapi….." Renjun memejamkan matanya yang berkaca-kaca karena tak sanggup meneruskan kalimatnya. Ia bangkit dari posisinya, turun dari ranjang dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Jeno berbaring menyamping sehingga posisi mereka saat ini saling membelakangi.

"Bisakah kau mendampingiku saat melahirkan nanti?" pinta renjun dengan suara bergetar ketika ia sampai di ambang pintu kamar mandi.

Sekali lagi, renjun hanya bisa bersabar. Masih tidak ada respon apapun dari suaminya.

"Aku paham dengan ketakutanmu pada darah, Jeno. Aku juga memiliki ketakutan sama sepertimu. Aku takut pada kematian. Namun demi kau dan anak-anak, aku mengesampingkan rasa takut itu. Bisakah kau juga melakukan hal yang sama?"

Lama renjun menanti sebuah jawaban, namun keheninganlah yang ia dapatkan. "Jen, apa permintaanku terlalu berat?"

Kesal karena merasa diabaikan, renjun pun berjongkok untuk menumpahkan kekesalannya melalui tangisan kekanakan.

"iiiiiiiii Jenooooo~ jangan diam sajaaaaa"

Wanita itu menangis tersedu-sedu dan menutup wajahnya yang basah.

Jeno masih tidak memberi respon dan itu sukses membuat kekesalannya semakin menjadi. Renjun memilih untuk menangis sejadinya karena sudah kehabisan cara untuk meyakinkan jeno agar lelaki itu paham akan keinginannya untuk mengambil cuti dalam hal melahirkan.

Renjun meraung kesal di tengah isakannya, "mamiiiiiiiiiiiih hiks"

"Berisik!" tangisnya langsung terhenti saat Jeno –yang entah sejak kapan berada di hadapannya- langsung menggendongnya ala koala. "Moodmu gampang sekali berubah. Sekarang berhenti menangis, ok? Nanti aku akan menemanimu di ruang persalinan. Setelah itu kita harus pergi menemui dokter dan memastikan kau tidak hamil lagi. Jambak aku sepuasmu jika janji itu tidak terpenuhi"

Renjun mencekik leher suaminya main-main. "Aku, Huang Renjun si cicit tercantik Nyi Roro Kidul ini berjanji akan langsung pergi bersama keenam anakmu ke rumah ibuku –Huang Baixian setelah melahirkan jika seandainya kau ingkar janji, Jeno Lee. Dan sebelum itu, akan kupastikan 'mahakarya' tangan lentikku tercetak indah di wajah tampanmu"

"Apa wanita jelek di gendonganku ini sedang bercanda? Cantik apanya? Wajahmu bahkan mirip Siluman buaya putih"

"Akan kupastikan kejantananmu benar-benar berkarat selama setahun ke depan, Upil bison. Terus saja mengelak! Apasih susahnya bilang cantik?"

.

.

.

.

[9 Bulan kemudian]

"Mohon maaf, Tuan Lee. Nyonya Huang Renjun menolak untuk dikunjungi. Begitu tahu bahwa anda datang, tekanan darahnya kembali naik" Ujar salah seorang perawat yang bertugas menjaga renjun.

Jeno tertunduk lesu kemudian mendudukan dirinya di salah satu bangku yang tersedia di depan ruang rawat VIP.

Ini semua salahnya. Seminggu yang lalu Ia terlambat datang dan terlalu pengecut, tak berani membawa langkah kakinya masuk ke ruang persalinan dan malah berdiri mematung di luar ruangan lengkap dengan wajah pucat seraya mendengarkan betapa tersiksanya sang istri karena harus melahirkan 3 janin lelaki kembar berbobot besar di dalam sana. Ia dengan jelas bisa mendengar sumpah serapah dan umpatan kasar renjun saat bersalin.

Alasan lain mengapa sang istri menolak untuk dikunjungi yaitu perihal alasan keterlambatannya ke rumah sakit. Seminggu yang lalu, jaemin menelponnya seraya menangis keras dan berkata bahwa anak wanita itu terserempet motor di tempat yang tak jauh dari universitas tempat ia mengajar. Ia hanya mencoba bersikap sewajarnya sebagai manusia baik hati untuk menolong sang mantan kekasih dan mengantar mereka ke rumah sakit. Hanya sebatas mengantar jemput, tidak sampai membayar biaya administrasi.

Namun naas, di saat yang bersamaan ternyata renjun mengalami kontraksi dan dilarikan ke rumah sakit tempatnya dan jaemin berada. Menurut keterangan baby sitter Fei, Renjun sempat melihatnya bersama jaemin namun ia tidak sadar akan hal itu. Dari situlah kesalahpahaman terjadi.

Jeno paham betapa kecewanya renjun selama ini. Penolakan tadi merupakan penolakan ternormal yang ia dapat karena sebelumnya renjun kerap kali menjerit histeris untuk menyerukan penolakan setiap kali ia berkunjung.

Ia tersentak saat merasakan getaran di saku kemejanya. Ternyata Renjun mengiriminya 4 buah pesan panjang.

 _"Aku tidak bisa bertatap muka dengan seorang pengkhianat yang hanya diam diluar saat aku sekarat di ruang persalinan. Untuk saat ini, aku belum sanggup memaafkan lelaki pembual. Selama ini aku cukup bersabar dengan menekan segala keinginanku dan mencoba menghadapi seluruh rasa takutku demi kau, namun apa yang kudapat? Aku sudah kenyang dengan seluruh janji palsumu. Kau selalu memutuskan sesuatu seenaknya sedangkan apapun keputusan serta seluruh keinginanku harus selalu melibatkan persetujuanmu. Kau selalu mengurungku di rumah sedangkan kau sendiri bebas berkeliaran dengan mantan kekasih sialanmu yang telah menghinaku"_

 _"Kau mengabaikan teleponku saat kontraksi terjadi dan malah pergi bersama jaemin. Aku berjalan tanpa mengingat apa itu fungsi alas kaki, dalam keadaan kacau meminta bantuan orang-orang asing untuk membawaku ke rumah sakit dan meninggalkan kelima anakku di rumah tanpa perlindungan. Kau bahkan menulikan telingamu sendiri padahal aku sudah mengemis pertolongan."_

 _"Aku tahu sekarang kau pasti menganggap bahwa sikapku ini sangat kekanakan dan sangat salah. Kau menyepelekan sikap kekanakanku karena kau sama sekali tak mengerti betapa menakutkannya saat merasakan nafasmu memendek, kesadaranmu memudar, detak jantungmu melemah bahkan berhenti beberapa saat. Aku merasakannya. Kematian mengintaiku. Dokter sempat putus asa dan memerintahkan seorang perawat untuk membawamu masuk namun kau kembali menolak. Apa kau tahu bagaimana sakitnya saat jantungku dibunuh secara perlahan oleh sebuah penolakan disaat aku telah melakukan banyak pengorbanan?"_

 _"Dan sekarang ternyata aku tanpa sadar telah menyakitimu dengan terus melakukan penolakan. Rasanya tak enak, bukan? Jika apa yang kulihat kemarin hanyalah kesalahpahaman, tolong segera luruskan dan beri aku penjelasan"_

Jeno berdecak sebal, "bagaimana mau memberi penjelasan jika pintunya saja selalu terkunci rapat?"

drrrt drrrt drrrt

 _"Maaf, apa seminggu terlalu lama untukmu? hehe"_

Sebuah senyuman tanpa sadar terukir di wajah tampannya. Ia berbicara sendiri dan menggambarkan benda persegi panjang dalam genggamannya itu sebagai sosok sang istri.

"Sangat lama, aku bahkan hampir melupakan statusku sebagai ayah dari 8 orang anak karena terlalu sibuk memikirkan Bayi besarku yang tengah merajuk sejak seminggu yang lalu"

drrrt drrrt drrrt

Kali ini renjun mengiriminya voice note.

 _"Dokter yixing baru saja mengatakan bahwa kau akan menjalani vasektomi lusa nanti. Terima kasih yaaaaa~ aku senang bukan main saat mengetahui bahwa di tahun-tahun berikutnya aku tidak perlu mengejan lagi di ruang persalinan hehe"_

Jeno menekan tombol record di aplikasi whatsappnya. "Sudah kubilang kan kalau aku ini suami mulia yang terlalu mencintai istriku sendiri dan rela melakukan apapun asal istriku senang?"

Selang tiga menit setelah voice notenya terkirim, renjun memberi balasan. _"Jenoku pasti rindu kan karena kita sudah seminggu tidak bertatap muka? Masuk saja, pintunya tidak dikunci kok. Aku bilang begini bukan berarti aku merindukanmu ya! Disini kasusnya kau yang rindu padaku sedangkan aku tidak, paham?"_

Jeno terkekeh geli kemudian membalas, "Terus saja mengelak! apa susahnya sih bilang rindu padaku?"

Tubuh jeno terlonjak ketika mendengar renjun berteriak, "AKU MERINDUKANMU, UPIL BISON!" disusul oleh tangisan ketiga bayi kembar mereka yang terbangun akibat ulah renjun barusan.

"Kekuatan tenggorokan cicit Nyi Roro Kidul memang tidak perlu diragukan lagi"

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

wanjaaaaay ff apaan ini?! :v

Jujur, gw bikin ini sambil merinding disko. Geli tod! Tapi baper sendiri hehe, soalnya jenoku disini asdfghjkbangsatllajxkkwndov.

Ff ini terinspirasi dari pengalaman sendiri. Bukan soal prahara rumah tangganya coy, tapi di poin "aku ingin cuti mengejan" wkwk.

Kemaren gw sakit perut seharian dan udah bosen ngeden sampe nangis mohon ampun sama tuhan. Dengan dramatisnya gw ngeluh di atas kloset, "tuhan, gw cuma pen cuti mengejan" dan terbitlah ff nista ini.

curcol dikit gapapa kali*

Untuk para readernim budiman yang nunggu kelanjutan diary depresi lucas, mohon bersabar karena saat ini gw dan laptop sedang tidak bersama. Filenya di laptop dan gwnya masih liburan. Laptopnya ketinggalan coy, perih hati ini.

Sedikit spoiler nih, di chapter depan bakalan ada perang dunia ketiga. Om changmin gantengku bakalan muncul dan untuk pertama kalinya lucas dipertemukan dengan calon papah mertua.


End file.
